


Día 6: "I may have left some marks"

by Sky_Black1999



Series: SakuAtsu NSFW Week [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Amorprohibidomurmuranporlascalles, Angst, Kissing, Light Angst, Light Smut, M/M, Marks, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, True Love, Yakuza
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Black1999/pseuds/Sky_Black1999
Summary: Sakusa y Atsumu están cansados de vivir en un mundo lleno de oscuridad.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: SakuAtsu NSFW Week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945006
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: SakuAtsu NSFW Week





	Día 6: "I may have left some marks"

Se escucharon dos toques suaves en la puerta, los cuales resonaron en el silencioso cuarto. Atsumu sacudió la cabeza, despertando de su letargo. Contempló hacia el frente y apoyó dos dedos en el ceño, intentando despejar su mente.

—Puedes pasar —dijo simplemente, sin necesidad de preguntar quién era. Él ya lo sabía al fin y al cabo.

Un hombre alto con traje negro abrió la puerta con suavidad, cerrando detrás de él de la misma forma. Atsumu pudo notar que en un rápido movimiento este la bloqueó con llave, cosa que lo hizo sonreír de forma inevitable.

Kiyoomi Sakusa caminó hacia él con una expresión seria, cargando una carpeta blanca con las manos cubiertas con unos guantes negros. A su vez, su boca estaba también oculta por un tapabocas del mismo color, logrando así que la poca piel pálida que era visible resaltara aún más.

—Disculpe la molestia, señor. Estos son los documentos de la última actividad que tuvimos —comentó entonces el pelinegro, acercándose hasta quedar al frente del escritorio y alargarle la carpeta que sostenía a Atsumu.

El rubio la aceptó inclinándose en su asiento. La abrió con un rápido movimiento y deslizó las hojas que se encontraban adentro por el escritorio, pasando sus ojos de un lado a otro sin fijarse mucho.

—¿Las cosas han mejorado? ¿No ha habido problemas?

Atsumu no pudo ver toda la expresión del pelinegro, aunque lo conocía tan bien que sabía que cuando fruncía las cejas no significaba algo bueno. Apretó la mano en un puño, sintiendo que el cansancio llegaba de golpe a él.

—Bueno, las ventas han aumentado. Hay unos cuantos negocios que aún nos deben pagar su multa mensual, pero nuestros hombres se están encargando de eso. —Por supuesto, al decir eso solo significaba una cosa: amenazas, abuso y, si la negativa continuaba, posiblemente tortura. Los métodos infalibles. No tenía que decirlo para saberlo a la perfección. Aunque Atsumu solo afirmó, suspirando bajo—. Aunque... hay otro grupo que se ha estado metiendo en nuestro territorio y se han visto enfrentados con los nuestros. No han sido cosas graves, pero se han estado involucrando más de lo necesario.

Atsumu volvió a suspirar, pasándose la mano por el cabello. Con los ojos entrecerrados, recorrió con un dedo el borde de las hojas que estaban sobre la mesa. La información que estaba allí plasmada era importante y sabía que debía revisarla cuanto antes. Aun así, lo único que hizo fue dejar los documentos a un lado. Su cabeza no daba para más.

—Pásale esto a mi hermano después, dile que convoque una reunión con todos los líderes —ordenó, ondeando una mano—. ¿El jefe ya sabe esto?

Sakusa afirmó despacio, viendo con fijeza al rubio.

—Sí, señor. Le pasé esto antes a él y me dijo que viniera a informarle. Dice que no tenemos que preocuparnos por ese otro grupo porque el nuestro es más poderoso. Y en caso de que tengamos que hacerlo, sería algo rápido.

Atsumu emitió una risita entrecortada, negando con la cabeza. Continuó pasando el dedo por las hojas, incrementando la velocidad del movimiento. Y entonces, de repente se escuchó un crujido un poco más fuerte y de su dedo comenzó a salir una burbuja de sangre. Se había cortado.

Se lamió el dedo, saboreando la sangre como si no fuera la gran cosa. Aunque en sí no lo era. Su mundo estaba lleno de eso: sangre, oscuridad, enfrentamientos, violencia.

—Señor... —susurró Sakusa, observando con atención cada acción del rubio.

—Por supuesto, Kita-san no se preocupa por nada. Siempre ha sido así —farfulló, encorvándose en el asiento hasta apoyar los codos en la mesa. Alzó la vista para mirar a Sakusa, quien continuaba de pie al otro lado completamente inmóvil. Esto hizo sonreír a Atsumu, quien decidió olvidar por un instante los problemas que cargaba en la espalda y enfocarse en la persona que tenía delante—. Sabes que puedes relajarte en frente de mí, Omi-kun.

Aquella última frase al parecer sorprendió a Sakusa, quien de forma inevitable relajó los hombros y las cejas, suavizando la expresión de los ojos oscuros.

—De acuerdo, señor.

Atsumu musitó una risa, levantándose de su asiento mientras estiraba las extremidades. Estas crujieron ante el movimiento y se percató entonces de la cantidad de tiempo que había pasado allí sentado. Se deslizó en la mesa, apoyando las manos sobre la superficie de madera. No le importó estar aplastando los recientes documentos y otros que había estado mirando con anterioridad. Lo único que le importaba en ese instante era sentarse en la orilla de la mesa, frente al pelinegro que no le quitó ojo a cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Sabes que no es necesario que me digas así, Omi-kun —susurró Atsumu, alzando la mano para deslizarla por el cuello contrario y trazando un camino hasta la oreja, alzando el tapabocas y quitándoselo con lentitud. Sakusa dejó que lo hiciera, sin importarle que ahora su rostro fuera revelado—. Cuando estamos solos, puedes decirme como quieras. Incluso acepto apodos calientes, ya sabes.

El comentario hizo que Sakusa elevara las cejas, exhalando con suavidad.

—Señor... Digo, Atsumu —musitó, permitiendo que el rubio ahora sostuviera su corbata y lo jalara hacia él, hasta quedar en medio de sus muslos—. No creo que sea adecuado que estemos solos durante mucho tiempo.

Atsumu hizo una mueca, ignorando la advertencia de Sakusa y prosiguiendo con su tarea de desanudar la corbata. Al lograrlo, lo siguiente que hizo fue lanzarla a un lado hasta que esta cayó al suelo. Sonreía de lado, una expresión poco común en él cuando se hallaba en su área de trabajo.

—No te preocupes por eso, Omi-kun. La puerta está cerrada con llave, ¿no es así? Después de todo, tú la cerraste —farfulló Atsumu, acercándose más al rostro de Sakusa y enseñándole esa sonrisa socarrona que sabía le molestaba. Este mantuvo una expresión circunspecta, aunque el brillo en sus ojos oscuros aumentó—. Ven, acércate.

Terminó de jalarlo hasta que lo tuvo completamente cerca, tanto que el aroma del perfume de Sakusa llegó a sus fosas nasales. Empero, también llegó otro olor; uno que, aunque no quisiera, reconocía con facilidad. Eso le hizo gruñir con molestia.

Sus brazos rodearon la cintura de Sakusa, hundiendo el rostro en el pecho firme.

—Omi-kun, estoy cansado. Demasiado cansado —masculló, soltando otro suspiro más largo que los anteriores.

Su cabeza todavía palpitaba, como un recordatorio de que no podía olvidar por completo quién era y el lugar en el que se hallaba. Lugar que, entre más pasaba el tiempo, menos consideraba su hogar. Y bueno, en realidad nunca lo fue.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se desviaron por un instante al sentir las manos de Sakusa recorriendo con suavidad su cabello. Aun con los guantes, la calidez en la piel del pelinegro era palpable.

—Lo sé —susurró Sakusa, su voz sonando casi como un suspiro. El tono serio que utilizó tenía un tinte triste y desolado; cosa que Atsumu comprendió al instante—. Yo también he estado... estresado últimamente.

Atsumu se aferró con más fuerza al cuerpo de Sakusa, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el tiempo se detuviera justo ahí, en ese momento en el que los brazos de su amor lo rodeaban. Porque era solo allí donde obtenía verdadera paz.

Aunque esta era demasiado corta para su gusto.

Habían sido demasiadas cosas últimamente. Tantas que ni siquiera podía enfocarse en una sola, el solo pensar en todo lo que debía resolver y enfrentar le hacía sentir un inmenso agotamiento mental y físico.

Atsumu y Sakusa hacían parte del Inari-gumi, el grupo yakuza que lideraba gran parte de la prefectura de Hyōgo. Eran reconocidos por manejar los sectores comerciales de forma limpia y sin involucrar la ley en ningún aspecto; sus métodos eran directos y claros, fundando temor en los otros como para ser respetados y considerados como uno de los grupos más importantes.

Aun así, en el interior todo se estaba desmoronando poco a poco, y Atsumu sabía que si seguía así, una guerra entre los líderes del grupo sería inevitable. El Inari-gumi parecía cada vez más dividido. Gran parte del grupo apoyaba a los famosos gemelos Miya, quienes eran conocidos por sus métodos rápidos, intimidantes pero lo suficientemente discretos para que no hubiera más víctimas de las necesarias. Los gemelos habían heredado los cargos de líderes de su padre, quien ya estaba muy mayor como para poder atender los asuntos de la misma forma.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que los gemelos cada vez tenían más renombre en el grupo, la última palabra siempre la tenía el jefe actual del Inari-gumi, Shinsuke Kita. Este había tomado el poder un año atrás, demostrando el temple natural con el que había nacido. Kita era firme, seco y actuaba casi siempre de forma despiadada, sin tener compasión de las personas que se involucraban con el grupo. Por ello, recientemente el Inari-gumi se había convertido en un nombre pronunciado con temor. Las personas les temían y muchos otros grupos los consideraban sus enemigos.

Y a su vez, algunos miembros no estaban de acuerdo de la forma en la que Kita actuaba y tomaba decisiones —porque traía demasiados riesgos que en algún momento traerían consecuencias—, pero todas las bocas se quedaban selladas cada vez que él hacía acto de presencia y lo único que recibía era reverencias.

Kiyoomi Sakusa, por su parte, era el secretario oficial de Kita. Su mano derecha, era su portavoz cuando el jefe no se encontraba. Era probablemente el hombre que conocía los secretos más recónditos del grupo, al fin y al cabo el jefe confiaba en él con plenitud.

También era su amante. Aquel era un detalle que todos sabían, por ello Sakusa era casi igual de respetado que el mismo jefe.

Atsumu entonces alzó la vista hacia Sakusa, repasando con suavidad las líneas de su mandíbula con un dedo. Incluso si era el amante oficial y favorito del jefe, el rubio sabía bien que lo que estaba sucediendo en ese instante en aquellas cuatro paredes era más real que cualquier otra cosa.

—Tú eres el que me trae paz, Omi-kun —susurró Atsumu, pasando ahora el dedo debajo del labio inferior del pelinegro. Delineó su boca, admirando las curvas sensuales de esta. Después, se hizo paso en medio de los labios, sintiendo cómo Sakusa sacaba con timidez la punta de su lengua. Sonrió, rodeando con una pierna la cintura del pelinegro—. Eres el único que me hace olvidar todo. Solo contigo me siento... real, Omi.

—¿Real? —repitió Sakusa, rozando con su lengua el dedo pulgar del rubio y presionándose contra el cuerpo de este, inclinándolo poco a poco.

Atsumu exhaló despacio, sin separar sus ojos de los labios contrarios. El solo percibir la humedad de su boca hacía que su excitación aumentara, calentando el espacio entre ellos. Liberó la lengua de Sakusa, dirigiendo las manos hasta los hombros y sacándole apresurado la chaqueta hasta deslizarla por detrás. Cayó al piso con un sonido sordo, el cual fue opacado con los jadeos entrecortados que emitía el rubio. Sus habilidosos dedos se concentraron ahora en liberar cada botón de la camisa blanca, ansiando sentir bajo las palmas de su mano la piel ardiente.

—Cuando estoy afuera, debo mantener la misma expresión de siempre. Una expresión que no diga nada, que no demuestre debilidad, que no haga dudar a nadie de mis decisiones —prosiguió Atsumu, inclinando a Sakusa hasta él para dejar un camino de besos en la mandíbula y que siguió hasta el cuello—. Pero contigo no es así. Solo contigo puedo dejar caer mi máscara.

Sakusa no contestó, mas sí pasó las manos por la cintura de Atsumu y lo afianzó con fuerza. Un corto gemido salió de su boca cuando el rubio finalmente le arrancó la camisa, lanzándola en el aire. Los dígitos de Atsumu se trasladaron por el pecho pálido de Sakusa, trazando las líneas de los músculos bien formados y rodeando los lindos pezones que sobresalían entre aquel mar blancuzco. Y a su vez, recorriendo el inicio del tatuaje de un zorro que sabía abarcaba toda su espalda. Parte de sus hombros estaban inundados de tinta, resaltando de forma hermosa gracias al tono de piel.

—Yo... siento algo similar —masculló Sakusa, pegándose aún más a Atsumu hasta que no hubo ni un centímetro faltante entre sus pechos—. Kita-sama no es malo ni cruel cuando estamos juntos. Sin embargo, su toque es... frío. No me transmite nada más que frialdad. Pero contigo...

Su frase fue silenciada por un intenso beso iniciado por Atsumu. Ellos sabían que las palabras no eran necesarias allí, la claridad de lo que sentían era incluso más real que los toques que se daban. Cuando estaban juntos, la sensación de que el mundo exterior no valía nada hacía acto de aparición.

Porque si nada de lo que estaba allí afuera les hacía sentir lo mismo que cuando se palpaban piel a piel, entonces no valía la pena. No había nada más real que ese momento en el que sus cuerpos se enlazaban.

Atsumu fue recostado suavemente en el escritorio con la notable erección de Sakusa clavándose en su entrepierna.

—Olvidemos todo, Omi-kun —murmuró Atsumu, pasando los dedos entre las hebras del cabello negro, disfrutando de su suavidad—. Te lo suplico. Hazme olvidar.

Sakusa sonrió de lado, acunando el rostro de su verdadero amante. Se contemplaron durante unos largos segundos en donde se enfocaron en sentir la respiración entrecortada del otro, en palpar lo excitados que se encontraban y en pensar cómo solo deseaban una sola cosa.

Sucumbir, sucumbir y sucumbir.

Las manos de Sakusa se dispusieron a desabrochar el pantalón del rubio, deslizándolo hasta abajo, aunque se estancó en la zona de los zapatos. Aun así, no importó. Las piernas de Atsumu rodearon sin dudar la cintura del pelinegro, cosa que hizo que sus erecciones se sintieran con más claridad.

Sakusa entonces bajó también la ropa interior del rubio, liberando el miembro duro de este. Atsumu se encargó de hacer lo mismo con él, zafando con mucha más rapidez el pantalón y bajándolo junto a los calzoncillos. Ahora, sus duros y calientes penes se tocaron sin ningún impedimento de por medio.

Los jadeos de ambosresonaban con fuerza, demostrando así las ansias que los llenaba. Sakusa seinclinó para volver a unir sus labios en un beso más intenso y profundo,permitiendo que sus lenguas se unieran y crearan un sonido que solo los emocionaba más.

Atsumu no paraba de acariciar de arriba abajo la cabeza de Sakusa, bajando por el cuello y abrazándose a los hombros. Era casi imperceptible, pero podía sentir solo un poco el relieve de la piel marcada con el tatuaje. La marca que representaba que era parte del Inari-gumi. Una marca que llevaría para siempre.

Marca que él mismo llevaba. Aunque se sentía más como una maldición.

Un gemido alto salió de su boca cuando notó que la grande mano de Sakusa rodeaba su miembro y lo pegaba al de él. Sus ojos se desviaron allí en medio del beso, y la imagen de verse unido de esa forma al pelinegro lo hizo estremecer.

Para los yakuza, sus integrantes eran como una familia. No había nada más aparte de eso. El grupo era todo lo que existía, vivían por la protección de cada uno y una traición merecía la muerte.

Por ello, ¿qué pensarían sus subordinados si se enteraban que para Atsumu, uno de los líderes del Inari-gumi, ellos no eran más que simple... desechos? Eran reemplazables, no podía importarle menos sus vagas existencias. El hecho de que fueran tan absurdamente leales a la organización lo hacía sulfurar.

Pero él no podía decir mucho porque seguía allí. Aunque tenía dos razones para continuar dentro. Si no fuera por eso, desde hace mucho habría huido de la prefectura.

Una era su hermano, Osamu. Su gemelo era completamente fiel a la organización, era solo un perro más de Kita-san, y para él no había palabra más valiosa que la del jefe. Y aun así, Atsumu no podía odiarlo. Era su verdadera sangre, su hermano real. Haría lo que fuera por él, incluso permanecer en el lugar que más odiaba.

Y la segunda razón la tenía frente a él. Este resoplaba entrecortado y tenía los ojos cerrados a medida que sus bocas se movían con intensidad como si no pudieran obtener suficiente del otro. Atsumu amaba la pasión con la que Sakusa se comportaba cuando estaba con él, se transformaba y mostraba un rostro que seguramente nadie conocía.

Ni siquiera Kita-san. Estaba seguro de ello.

Y para poder seguir viendo ese lado de Sakusa que amaba —por supuesto, amaba cada rincón de él—, debía mantener esa fachada. Una fachada de un buen líder que se preocupaba por cada miembro, la fachada de un yakuza que poseía un gramo más de bondad que el resto.

Aunque la mayoría del tiempo deseaba botar ese gramo y dejar todo atrás. Sostener la mano de Sakusa y huir con él a un lugar donde nadie pudiera encontrarlos. Quizá eso haría que su hermano sufriera las consecuencias de la traición, pero era lo único que le permitiría liberarse de las cadenas que lo ataban.

Una mano sostuvo con fuerza su mandíbula, volteándola ligeramente. Los ojos de Sakusa lo contemplaban con fijeza, sin parpadear. Lo que aquellos orbes oscuros transmitían no le indicaba nada bueno. Y por algún motivo, sintió unas ganas irrefrenables de llorar.

—No pienses en nada más, Atsumu. Concéntrate solo en mí —murmuró Sakusa, sabiendo perfectamente que el rubio se estaba dejando llevar por el tren de pensamientos angustiosos.

—O-Omi-kun... —susurró Atsumu, envolviendo el cuello del pelinegro con sus brazos y atrayéndolo más.

Las manos de Sakusa estaban ahora totalmente enfocadas en frotar sus miembros. Los delgados y pálidos dedos no paraban de bajar y subir con lentitud, rodeando los falos como si fueran uno solo. El de Atsumu se hallaba más mojado, lo que facilitaba que se pudieran deslizar con facilidad y la sensación fuera más placentera.

Una de las manos se dirigió a las bases de los miembros, apoyando la palma allí y comenzando a dar vueltas con rapidez. Aquello provocó que Atsumu gimiera en un grito ahogado, aferrándose con necesidad a Sakusa.

—Omi-kun, Omi-kun —susurraba sin parar, separándose un poco para poder buscar el rostro de Sakusa y sostenerlo con sus manos.

Cuando pudo hacerlo, apoyó la frente contra la del pelinegro, respirando con dificultad. Sus narices se rozaban y sus labios entreabiertos respiraban el mismo aire. El espacio entre ellos era mínimo, aunque ansiaban más. Por ello, volvieron a pegar sus bocas de manera desesperada, ansiosa y apasionada. Se besaron sin parar, separándose y volviéndose a unir una y otra vez. En medio de uno de los besos, Atsumu jaloneó el labio inferior de Sakusa, lo que lo hizo gimotear de placer.

A medida que se besaban, los movimientos de las manos de Sakusa incrementaban también. En ese punto, ambos miembros estaban húmedos y duros. Atsumu, inconscientemente, meneaba la cadera ansiando más contacto, deseando llegar al punto del placer que les haría olvidar todo.

—A-ah, Omi-kun, te sientes tan bien... Eres tan caliente —murmuró en medio del beso, deslizando una mano por el hombro desnudo de Sakusa.

Sus ojos nebulosos se abrieron levemente solo para poder contemplar el rostro sudado y cautivado de placer de Sakusa, cosa que no hizo más que aumentar su propia excitación. Recorrió con latidos frenéticos la blanca piel de su amante, adornada por el tatuaje.

No supo por qué, pero se imaginó a Kita-san viendo aquella misma imagen. Teniendo a Sakusa sobre él, jadeante y enseñándole la nacarada piel. Se lo imaginó pasando también sus dedos por el pecho y por los botones color melocotón que había allí.

Solo se lo imaginó durante un segundo, mas el sentimiento que lo llenó no fue agradable. Por ello, arrastró a Sakusa hasta él y posó los labios en el cuello, en la zona más baja donde el tatuaje iniciaba. Y allí, abriendo la boca, dio un mordisco que hizo temblar a Sakusa y provocó que sus manos apretaran con más fuerza sus miembros.

—E-espera, no dejes marcas, Atsumu —respiró Sakusa en su oído, sin parar de masturbarlos. Al contrario, aumentó el vaivén y los dedos se aferraron a sus ardientes penes.

Atsumu apretó los labios, alzándose un poco para abrazar con fuerza el cuello de Sakusa. Allí comenzó a repartir más besos, encargándose de chupar y morder como si no hubiera un mañana.

Y quizá no lo había. Tal vez esa era la última oportunidad que tenían de amarse.

—Estoy cansado de escondernos, Omi-kun —masculló Atsumu, su voz saliendo ronca y débil. Aquello asustó un poco a Sakusa, quien estuvo a punto de detenerse, aunque un repentino meneo de cadera del rubio le indicó que no lo hiciera. Debía seguir, tenían que acabar lo que habían empezado. Sucumbir al deseo profundo que los consumía—. Estoy cansado de tener que fingir que ni siquiera somos cercanos. Y estoy cansado al verte al lado de él. Me llena de... ira no poder amarte con libertad, Omi.

En ese punto, Sakusa lo comprendió. La intensidad con la que Atsumu hablaba, la súplica implícita en el tono de su voz. La forma en la que se aferraba a él como si nunca quisiera dejarlo ir. Su cuerpo vibraba sin parar, no sabía si por el éxtasis que lo recorría o por el posible sentimiento de terror que lo estaba invadiendo.

Lo entendía. Sakusa lo entendía. Porque él se sentía igual.

Los dos ya estaban cansados, tanto física como mentalmente. El mundo que los rodeaba era demasiado oscuro para el amor que sentían. Solo cuando estaban juntos como en ese instante era que la vista al futuro no parecía tan lúgubre. Aun así, no era suficiente.

Si no se podían amar con libertad, entonces su futuro nunca sería brillante.

Atsumu continuó dejando marcas en su piel, marcas que serían visibles para cualquiera que lo viera. Kita-san claramente las vería y se daría cuenta que no eran de él.

Aquellas marcas llevaban escritas la palabra traición. Y Sakusa debía sentirse mal con ello, pero no fue así. Al contrario, dejó que Atsumu siguiera haciéndolo hasta que ningún rincón de su piel no estuviera escrito por él.

Sakusa tragó saliva y entonces se inclinó también. Apoyó sus propios labios en el cuello de Atsumu, percibiendo la rapidez de su pulso en esa zona. Los dos estaban aterrados ante lo que se vendría después de ello, pero lo más probable es que fuera la única forma de librarse de todo lo que los ataba.

Atsumu gimió fuerte el nombre de Sakusa cuando sintió los dientes hundiéndose en su piel, además que las manos no dejaban de agitarse. Sus miembros estaban a punto de llegar al punto de placer máximo. Sus cuerpos se estremecían sin parar, por lo que se abrazaron con fuerza.

Aun así, en medio de movimientos de cadera y roces calientes, los dos sonrieron mientras marcaban la piel del otro. El sudor los cubría enteros y sus bocas se inundaron de un sabor salado.

—Tal vez así sabe la libertad —resopló Atsumu, dejando una última marca en el hombro del pelinegro, justo al lado del tatuaje de zorro.

Sakusa no contestó, aunque no hubo necesidad. A medida que sus cuerpos caían y subían en aquella montaña de deleite total, tuvieron claro que ya no había vuelta atrás. Sus cuerpos habían sido marcados, cada parte de ellos gritaba pecado y traición.

Pero así estaba bien.

Incluso si eso implicaba darle cara a la muerte.


End file.
